dougfandomcom-20200214-history
Doug's Babysitter
Doug's Babysitter is the second part of the ninth episode of the fourth season of Nickelodeon's Doug. Synopsis Doug and Judy get into a fight and blow their big chance to stay alone in the house while their parents are on vacation. So as punishment, they're cursed with the very, very strict babysitter, Mrs. Stinson. Recap Intro Doug is excited that his parents are going on a cruise vacation for a week, because he and Judy have the house to themselves. But this is suppressed when Phil and Theda catch the two fighting over the remote and they end up making a mess in the den. The parents hire a babysitter named Mrs. Stinson and introduce her to Doug and Judy, much to their confusion. Main Episode After Theda and Phil leave, Mrs. Stinson compels them to do chores and even kicks Porkchop out of the house (while explaining everything in song). She also confiscates their personal belongings, wheels the TV into the closet (which Mrs. Stinson later takes back out), compels Doug and Judy to fill out a form every time they want to go out of the house, and literally locks up the refrigerator and telephone. Whether Phil and Theda approve of all this or not (or whether they even know what Mrs. Stinson is doing or not) is never made clear; but Doug and Judy are grieved like never before. Later that evening, Mrs. Stinson serves Doug and Judy nothing but prunes for dinner, which Doug only pretends to finish so he can leave the table sooner. After an hour, Porkchop attempts to sneak Peanutty Buddy ice cream cones to Doug, but his attempt is squelched by Mrs. Stinson, who has set up an overly sophisticated trap for the dog. Doug begins to imagine what Quailman would do about the situation, but Mrs. Stinson's parrot Sunflower spies on him and Mrs. Stinson stops him. At school, Mr. Bone announces on the television the lunch on today's menu and also mentions that he would receive his "Disciplinarian of the Year" award at City Hall. During lunch, Doug attempts to get a cream baloney burrito for lunch, but Mrs. Stinson comes around and prevents this from happening, giving him a packed lunch bag instead, much to Doug's embarrassment. Back at the Funnie house, Doug and Judy watch Top Prison Guard with their babysitter. When Judy goes upstairs to go to bed, Doug follows her in her bedroom and finds that she is trying to escape out through her bedroom window. Before she leaves, Doug asks her if she could bring him back some lunch and Sunflower is seen watching from behind. When Mrs. Stinson is about to serve the two some buttermilk and cod liver oil, Doug quickly tries to keep her from going into Judy's room, but to no avail. She demands Doug to tell her where Judy is and Sunflower tells her about her whereabouts. So Mrs. Stinson calls the police, who take Judy out of the movie theater and send her home. Doug tells Judy that the only way they could get out of Mrs. Stinson's clutches is by combining forces; and together, they make a plan. When Mrs. Stinson finds that the house is quiet the next day, she walks upstairs to check things out. With the babysitter out of the way, Doug and Judy catch Sunflower and lock the parrot inside the piano. They then say they will go to City Hall and Mrs. Stinson finds out this information from Sunflower, prompting her to go there herself. It turns out that Doug and Judy haven't even left the house yet and have driven Mrs. Stinson away. As the babysitter gets to City Hall, she listens to Mr. Bone giving a speech for his Disciplinarian of the Year Award and she falls for him. Later, at the Funnie house, Mrs. Stinson and Mr. Bone are watching Top Prison Guard and the babysitter (now too distracted by Mr. Bone to discipline Doug and Judy) lets Doug and Judy go out to the Honker Burger. Characters *Doug Funnie *Judy Funnie *Mrs. Stinson *Theda Funnie *Phil Funnie *Skeeter Valentine *Mr. Bone *Porkchop *Sunflower Trivia *Top Prison Guard is a parody of the TV show American's Most Wanted. *The songs that Mrs. Stinson sang are based on the Mary Poppins song "Spoonful of Sugar" and "The 12 Days of Christmas." *This episode, along with Doug's Bum Rap were omitted from the original Season 4 DVD set. Category:Season 4 Category:Title Taglines with Doug and Porkchop appearing through Doug's name